Marie
|quote = "You managed to invite someone I don't even know? My cod." }} Marie is a part of the Squid Sisters along with her cousin Callie as the cheerful girl of the duo. She and Callie used to host Inkopolis News and Splatfest Events in Inkopolis Plaza until they moved on to their solo careers. She is first roleplayed by and later co-owned by and . History Marie was raised in Calamari County. At a young age, she became interested in singing and entered Inkopolis' first annual Youth Folk-Singing Contest with her cousin, Callie. Their stunning performance earned them a standing ovation from the audience, as well as a first place trophy and certificate. However, this success did not make them instant pop sensations. For a time after their move to Inkopolis, Marie and Callie struggled to make ends meet, and so worked part-time at Walleye Warehouse during their early years as professional singers. Callie also worked part-time at Piranha Pit. Riding on the fame following her win at the Youth Folk-Singing Contest, Marie joined Callie in creating the Squid Sisters. They rose in notoriety, eventually becoming Inkopolis' premier pop icons, performing at Splatfests and hosting Inkopolis News. This was still a thing when they first knew of the Locked Room Gang. After the Callie vs. Marie Splatfest and their subsequent departure from Inkopolis News, the Squid Sisters rocketed to new heights of popularity, becoming the biggest stars in Inkling society. Marie began putting on solo concerts, appearing on music shows, and even starting a career in theater. Appearance Marie is a very fashionable Inkling and has a more laid-back design in comparison to her cousin. Her tentacles, which are light gray, are tied in a large bow on the right side of her head, with the ends wrapped around to the other side and curling up slightly at the ends, along with a bang swept to the left of her face. Marie also has a faint green tinge at the ends of her tentacles. She has large, downturned eyes with gold irises and light brown pupils in the shape of a cross or a 'ninja star'. Her eye markings end in small, slightly curved points, and her eyebrows are large and oval shaped. Her ears are slightly narrower, longer, and downturned than those of the average Inkling, and on them, she wears a pair of chunky, milky white earrings. Her outfit, which appears to be a corset dress with green lacing in the back, is black with a reflective texture as if covered in sequins. On the front are three bright green marks, which, somewhat morbidly, are made to look like the cuts made in squid when it is cooked, and the underside of the skirt portion is also bright green. With this outfit, she wears lime green tights, black shorts, white gloves, and a small, white, pointed neck accessory giving the impression of a shirt collar. On her feet, Marie wears a pair of black wedge shoes with a texture similar to leather, which have a shiny green material on the bottom and two green buttons on either side of the ankle. She wears a green and white hat resembling a calamari ring and has a birthmark or a beauty mark on her right cheek. Lately while also not being known in wearing this outfit, Marie's outfit in Inkopolis Square consists of a black and dark grey kimono with gold triangle patterns around the waist and carries a green parasol with the Cuttlegear brand logo on it. She wears traditional Japanese sandals, or 'geta', and a different, pink, headpiece. Personality Marie is seemingly quieter and not as excitable as her cousin, and usually only gives a half-smile, if at all. She can be sarcastic from time to time, and slightly prone to complaining, but is usually in a mild mood. Overall, her disposition is laid-back and friendly, but sometimes grumpy. She is also an expert at doing impressions. She dislikes overly-thrilling activities, and can even be somewhat lazy. She also does not seem to be a big fan of tomatoes. She has shown a demonstrably more cheeky side. She prefers to use logic instead of being creative especially when she acts as Agent 2 or even when in a fight in general. Despite the sarcastic side, Marie does care for those who are close to her, especially Callie. She'd do anything to be with her if she goes missing, even recruiting a new agent to whom she must care for to achieve that goal. Powers and Abilities Default Inkling Abilities Like all inklings, Marie can turn into her squid form to swim in ink but cannot swim in water. Weapon of Choice Marie is seen with either the Splat Charger or Splatterscope, both from the first generation of inkling society. As Agent 2, she uses the Hero Charger from that same generation. Theme Marie's solo song, Tide Goes Out, is a slow, serene song, mirroring Marie's laid-back and relaxed personality. Gallery Marie_Render_SFM_Kimono.png|Fanmade render of her kimono outfit (By Fairy27) Category:Characters Category:Inklings Category:Females Category:Weapon users Category:Good characters Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Owned by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Owned by JeloJellyJam